


My Best Friend, Spinel

by mamakurogiri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is a very supportive girlfriend and friend, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Get the Diamonds some therapy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Self-Harm, Spinel needs therapy, Steven Universe gets therapy early on, the diamonds have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakurogiri/pseuds/mamakurogiri
Summary: Ramona-Elizabeth's always gotten into shit, that's just how life works out for her. Spinels gotten herself into deeper shit, almost destroying the city, nearly killing off the whole human/gem race in general, ya know the usual. Ramona meets Spinel in the most unusual way ever, soon they'll form a friendship, something both characters lack due to past trauma. Come along, my friends, as we witness this...odd friendship form, maybe into something more than just "best friends."𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓉𝑒𝒹: 10/31/20𝒞𝑜𝓂𝓅𝓁𝑒𝓉𝑒𝒹: 1/25/21
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a few days since Spinels attack. The city was in shambles, but with the help of Steven and the Crystal Gems, the town was built back in time for Ramona-Elizabeth's return. You see, our beloved protagonist was out of town at the time, taking a well-needed mental vacation from all supernatural stuff, even though she's classified as said supernatural stuff, but nobody knows that yet.

Ramona-Elizabeth entered her apartment, sighing, "Home sweet home."

Ramona would throw her luggage onto the ground before locking the door and jumping onto her bed. Ramona would stare up at the ceiling for a few seconds before her phone began to rang. Ramona would check the caller ID, said call coming from her "friend" Steven Quartz-Diamond Universe.

"And I thought I was done getting involved with him and his gem stuff," Ramona thought before picking up the phone.

"Aye, Ramona! I see you actually managed to pick up."

Ramona would stay silent for a few seconds before responding with a simple, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Same old gem-coming-to-kill-me-for-shit-my-mom-did/caused scenario again. Anyways, enough about me, how was your trip?"

"Asides from not having to work shifts at the Big Donut and not having to talk to you for a week, it was relaxing.," Ramona would answer.

"Same old same old. You're still the least friendliest person I've met asides from Kevin."

"Oh please, that asshole ain't nothing compared to me. I actually do community service, along with helping Lars out at his bakery from time to time, or his off-colored friends with settling in on earth. You gems aren't half bad if I do say so myself," Ramona pointed out.

"Little Homeworld is 89.7% complete, according to Peridot."

"For once, I'm excited to see the final result. Hey, maybe I'll start off my lifetime ambition of opening up my own restaurant!" Ramona exclaimed.

"You still have to finish up your online education before you can open up a restaurant. You're seventeen, Ramona, not twenty one!"

"Fuck you, Steven. I stopped caring about school long before I came here, which was about eh....three years ago to this day," Ramona replied.

"Oh shoot, I've almost forgot. I've been so busy lately.”

"You sound like you have a lot on your plate, Steven, care to tell me what's been going on while I was gone?" Ramona asked him.

"There was this pink gem named Spinel, who came to earth on top of a giant injector, poof the gems, tried killing me with a rejuvenator only to be reset in the process along with everyone else. I had to get everyone's memories back in a day, said pink gem tried to kill me again and almost destroyed the earth in the process. I just finished kissing every single piece of ground there was just yesterday."

"Wow, all that while I was busy reevaluating my life choices? Hot damn, I need to get together with this Spinel and chat with her, hey maybe we'll try killing you off together in the process," Ramona joked.

"Ramona, do you have any mental health issues we need to discuss, because what you just said made me concern for your wellbeing."

"Steven, I'm pretty sure my medication is working pretty fine. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I just wanted to meet the poor gem, that's all," Ramona responded.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Spinel went back to Homeworld with the Diamonds for a fresh start."

"Steven....you're a DAMN FOOL to send Spinel away from earth, and with the Diamonds too? Steven, you've fucked up real bad. Connie filled me in on what happened at Homeworld, before you disrupt me, here's my opinion on your Diamond aunts; I trust them to the extent where I won't hesitate to SHATTER THEM ON THE SPOT WITH JUST MY BARE HANDS!! Asides from that, I think Spinel could've stayed with me instead of living on Homeworld with them, I do have a spare bed and plenty of room for her to put her things in," Ramona responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't think that through! I was so busy getting over my almost-certain death experience. Besides, I'm sure Spinels doing fine up on Homeworld."

"You sure about that?" Ramona asked Steven.

"I can only hope."


	2. Chapter 2

A gem was running though the crowds of Homeworld gems, hoping to get to a nearby warp pad. She had just realized that she was a replacement for Pink. The Diamonds only wanted her as a replacement for Pink. That much she pretty much figured out already during the months she's stayed on Homeworld.

The poor gem was so sick and tired of being toyed around with. She wanted a place where she truly felt wanted, loved, and cared for. She wanted a place where she could spread her wings and fly away, without being criticized for it. All she wanted was a home, a real genuine home, cause she can't seem to trust people these days.

The gems name was Spinel. Spinels were designed for high ranking gems within the Diamonds court or on Homeworld, but this one was designed for and abandoned by everyone's favorite diamond, Pink. This Spinel was different from others, mostly defective. Then again, wouldn't you go insane if you were abandoned in a garden for over six thousand years only to be abandoned again? Yeah, that type of shit.

After a bit of running and dodging gems that were in her way, Spinel eventually made her way to the warp pad, only to be stopped by the only real friend she had on Homeworld, Pink Pearl.

"Spinel, why are you about to leave? Do you not like it here?" Pink Pearl asked the court jester.

"I just forgot something, Pinkie, that's all," Spinel would answer back.

"What is it you forgotten then?" Pink Pearl would ask with a serious expression on her face. "If you're planning on leaving everyone here on Homeworld, you could've just done so already in the castle, saving you the embarrassment of making a huge scene."

"Well, it looks like you've caught me, Pinkie. I am in fact, running away again, but this time I want a fresh start somewheres...new.." Spinel would respond back, "So please, let me just take the warp pad somewheres and I'll be out of your and everyone else's hair."

"You're really determined to leave Homeworld, aren't you?" Pink Pearl would ask.

"I do value our friendship and all, but I don't fit in around here nor do I anywheres else, but I'm willing to at least try, but not here," Spinel would respond to the pearl.

"Go, Spinel, go, but if you ever decide to come back, please don't," Pink Pearl would say as she stepped aside.

"Is this your way of saying that we're not friends anymore?" Spinel would ask before the pearl pushed her onto the warp pad.

All Pink Pearl would do is set Spinels coordinates to earth. The warp pad would activate, sending the gem off into the middle of nowhere.

-

Spinel would arrive somewhere Beach City, pushing small tree limbs and brush out of her way to see her new location. The gem would have a depressed aura around her. Why is she so stupid? Why is she so idiotic? Why is she so......defective? Spinel would wander around the forest for a bit before walking towards the city. Eventually, she reached the outskirts of the one place she's all too familiar with: Beach City, Delmarva.

Spinel would head towards an alleyway, avoiding the curious glances of the citizens within the area. Eventually, she would hide herself behind a garbage dumpster, crying her nonexistent heart out. A piece of glass, from a broken window or china set, would be laying right across from her. Spinel would pick up the glass and start cutting herself, each negative thought deserved its own cut. Eventually, Spinel would decide enough was enough....so she decided to stab her own gem with the glass shard, hard enough to leave a decent size crack in it. Eventually, her vision would fall into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

It was yet another sunny morning in Beach City, and our protagonist was waking up from yet another nightmare. Nightmares weren't uncommon for Ramona-Elizabeth. She's had them her entire life, though she does get the occasional dream. Then again, if you were raised in complete darkness, why wouldn't you not have them? The nightmares, on top of Ramona's usual daily struggles did not do any justice to her already badly damaged mental state.

Ramona got up and looked out the window, staring at the nice view, well if you could looking at the woods instead of the beach.

"Gosh, Steven is lucky to have such an amazing view and all I have is buildings and an alleyway." Ramona thought before continuing to do her usual morning routine.

Ramona's outfit consisted of her usual oversized Big Donut tee-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans, and her usual black converse that she kicks the crap out of Kevin with for fun. Yeah, her style hasn't changed much over the years, but at least she has the decency to wear an eyepatch over her right eye, sometimes pinning her bangs back out of her face, though today she just allowed them to fall in her general viewing direction. Ramona would quickly grab her house keys and exited the apartment, locking it behind her and taking the quickest way to work.

Ramona would arrive to work, usually around 7:00 am, but it appears today that she's fifteen minutes late. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about that. Ramona would open up the donut shop and wait for her co-worker to get there. Ah, just the usual routine for her. Little did she know, all of that was about to change real soon.

Around 10pm, Ramona would close up the shop and look at the sky. It was raining cats and dogs outside, and boy was she not having any of that.

"Ah fuck, I forgot my umbrella at home!" Ramona Elizabeth sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to take the alleyway back to my place."

Ramona would enter the alleyway that led to her apartment, dodging trash cans, garbage bags, and running from the rain in general. Yeah, she lived in the somewhat run down part of Beach City, but that's really her preference choice. Before she managed to get back to her apartment, she noticed something laying there beside the dumpster. Ramona carefully approached the figure, or object, as she didn't know what it was. Ramona saw that it was a fuchsia colored gem, with black tear marks under her eyes, pale pink skin, a badly damaged gem on her chest, dirt and grime all over her figure, and a huge glass shard laying right beside the gem.

Ramona would notice that the gem injured herself far more than just cracking her gemstone, she cut herself, multiple times all over her arms. Ramona thought about calling Steven over here for a second, but remembering that it was raining and she didn't want her phone to get damaged by the water. Ramona eventually decided to take the gem with her, picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the apartment.

"It appears that I got myself involved with gems again, what has my life succumbed to? Oh well, might as well try my best to treat her wounds before ringing Steven up in the morning," Ramona thought before opening the apartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was yet another sunny day on ear-WAIT, WHERE AM I?!?"

Spinel quickly woke up from her thoughts and took a look at her surroundings.

"How long was I out for?"

Spinel started to panic a little bit, but not enough for her to have her usual anxiety attack.

"Okay, you're clearly in somebody's house right now. You're safe for the time being. My god I can't believe I managed to crack my own gem! What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!"

Spinel took a look around again, taking the situation all in. She looked down and noticed that she was sitting on something. It appeared to look like something humans call a 'bed.' Spinel wasn't wearing her normal attire, instead it was replaced with just a simple baggy lavender t-shirt. Her wounds were covered up with thick layers of bandages, like someone has done this before, or is most likely a professional healer. Spinels hair was also down, with her elastic hair ties laying on the bedside table.

"Ugh, why did that person even bother with my hair? It looks so hideous when it's down!"Spinel thought before heading towards the bathroom.

Spinel took a look at herself in the mirror, noticing that she had her usual bags under her eyes and that her skin was a tad bit paler than usual. Her magenta hair flowed down past the back of her knees and onto the floor, like Rapunzels, but shorter and not a whole seven feet. Usually the mass amount of hair ties she puts in her hair would prevent this from happening.

"On top of the many problems I'm facing right now just by being here, my hair just had to be one of them!" Spinel thought for a second before grabbing a hairbrush that was laying on the counter, brushing her hair out.

After Spinel finishes up brushing her hair, she took a look around the apartment, taking notice on how well kept it was. The bed she had been previously laying in was now all messy and unkept, unlike the other bed on the opposite wall of hers was all neat and tidy. The curtains were open half-way to the extent where some sunlight would get in. There was a small kitchen near the the door, along with a table in the corner with two seats. Spinel sat on the edge of her bed, admiring her surroundings before noticing that someone was trying to unlock the door. In a panic, Spinel quickly hides herself underneath the bed, waiting for the person to grab whatever they needed and leave. Spinel took notice of the person. It was a female, with pale skin, long, messy chestnut hair, parted ways in the front to cover up half her face. She had gray eyes, and she sported a "Big Donut" tee-shirt.

"So, she works at the Big Donut? That's nice to know, she probably knows Steven as-well." Spinel thought sarcastically, before taking notice that the mysterious girl was staring directly at her.

"Ah, it seems my guest has finally decided to wake up," The girl said before moving towards the kitchenette area," Want anything to eat? Drink?"

Spinel didn't respond, not knowing how to react to a sudden gesture of kindness.

"I still don't see what's the whole point of hiding under a bed, but okay. If you think I told the Gems about your whereabouts, I didn't, so don't worry about that," The mysterious girl reassured Spinel, "I was debating on calling Steven and having him come here to heal you, but I decided against going so. I wanted to make sure I have your consent before doing something like that."

Spinel got up from underneath the bed and dusted herself off, waiting for the girl to say anything. Spinel started to scratch her bandages nervously after a minute of just pure silenced passed.

"I'm already aware about your wounds, but don't worry, your secrets safe with me," The girl said calmly, "Your name is Spinel, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yes.." Spinel responded in a tone just below a whisper, "Yes, my name is Spinel."

"I kinda figured as much," The girl laughed, "Steven sure does know how to accurately describe things."

"Indeed he does," Spinel quickly responded.

"I do quite admire you for almost killing off this cursed planet. Your plan seemed good, though it did have its fair share of flaws," The girl critiqued Spinel, "Still, a well thought out plan it was."

Spinel chuckled, "I didn't think stuff out thoroughly."

The girl went over to the drawer to grab some clothes before heading towards the bathroom, "Oh, names Ramona-Elizabeth, just so we don't seem like strangers anymore."

Spinel shrugged before sitting down onto the bed, waiting for her roommate to come out of the bathroom. This is gonna be quite an interesting time on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Ramona-Elizabeth took Spinel in. Spinels visit contained a mixture of her attempting to harm herself, Ramona teaching her the basic human skills, and the two ranting about usual girl things.

Currently, Ramona is cutting Spinels long, fuchsia-colored hair. The gem was in desperate need of a proper hair cut, as her hair was already too long and too tangled up for her to manage.

"Ramona, what is this thing your kind calls a "haircut" anyways? Why do I need to have one? Why am I sitting on this chair here?" Spinel kept pestering Ramona with hair-related questions as she prepared her scissors.

"Spinel, would you kindly shut the fuck up for five seconds while I make a decent attempt at cutting your hair," Ramona asked as she wrapped a tarp around Spinels shoulders, clipping it in the back.

"Y...yes," Spinel stuttered for a bit, "My bad."

"Any desired length you'd like?" Ramona asked the fuchsia haired gem.

"J-just a bit past my shoulders will do," Spinel responded in a very low tone. She clearly didn't feel a bit comfortable around Ramona-Elizabeth at this current moment, but she tried her best not to show it.

"I apologize for my outburst, really should stop being so aggressive with you, considering your past and all. Anyways, after I'm done cutting your hair, you're gonna take a bath, oh and I took away all the sharp objects beforehand, so no more suicide attempts. The reason for you taking a bath is because hair left over all over your body after a haircut itches like hell, then again that's just hu-my personal opinion," Ramona said as she cut Spinels hair, trying to start up a conversation, or at least make an attempt at apologizing.

"I'm starting to think you're not human...." Spinel responded as she fiddled with her now bandaged up fingers, "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything.."

"Oh, it's completely fine!" Ramona reassured the gem, "People assume that I'm not human all the time due to my sick sense of humor and my incredibly fast healing skills. I just assume it's a gift from god himself. Now, I do enjoy a good Shakespeare play every once in a while."

"Who's Shakespeare and what's a play?" Spinel asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"I guess I would have to take you to a Shakespeare play someday when you're...ya know...better. Shakespeare plays usually involve a lot of blood, death, and a lot of fucked up shit in general," Ramona giggled as she finished cutting the last strands of Spinels hair, "You'd like it."

"Somedays I feel like I'm the only sane one here in this universe," Spinel sarcastically responded, "You're bloody mental."

"I would bring up your recent suicide attempt, but that would just be too cruel of me to do to such a cinnamon roll," Ramona grinned, "Besides, I've also had my own fucked up history with my own mental health, and still do to this day."

"Really?" Spinel asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah...it's a long story, but I'm sure that I could at least sympathize with you a bit. You see, I've been struggling with some fucked up shit since I was a kid, from childhood abuse to depression. Once, Lars caught me cutting back when he used to work at the Big Donut. It took him and Sadie a while to talk things out with me, which eventually lead to me going to therapy and getting the proper help I need," Ramona responded as she walked out of the bathroom with scissors in hand, "You and I are a bit more similar than what most people would think."

"R-Really?" Spinel asked.

"Mhm, though I'm sure you'll end up just fine," Ramona simply responded.

"I would like to t-thank you for letting me stay here for the time being, I r-really do appreciate it," Spinel said as she hugged the taller female.

Ramona-Elizabeth's face was bright red, clearly showing that she's blushing quite a bit. She has never been hugged before, not even once during her childhood. Ramona didn't exactly know how to respond to the sudden gesture of appreciation.

"It's fine," Ramona quickly responded, "what are acquaintances for?"

"Aww, I thought we were already friends!" Spinel giggled as she continued to get closer to Ramona's face, clearly teasing her. 

Ramona sighed as she managed to get away from the fuchsia gem.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you staying home with me today, Ramona?" Spinel asked her out of sheer curiosity.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you here by yourself, judging by how you react whenever I do attempt to leave you alone," Ramona responded as she made her bed, "Besides, I have the day off work, so I'm perfectly fine with being cooped up here with you."

"Still, you should at least go out and enjoy your day off! I want you to not feel like you're trapped....really..." Spinel fiddled with her bandaged up fingers, "I'm used to being left alone, so please just go out and enjoy your day off....for the two of us."

"Spinel," Ramona said in a calm, reassuring voice as she rests her hands on her shoulders, "You've been abandoned left and right by so many people for almost your entire existence, especially by those you thought cared about you. I just don't think it's right to leave you alone only for you to have a mental breakdown and start harming yourself again."

"But don't you have other friends you could hang out with?" Spinel asked the chestnut-haired female, "Aren't you friends with the Crystal Gems? Steven? Connie?"

"Spinel, I don't consider Steven and his gang of ignorant gems/humans as "friends," they and everyone else, with the exception of you, are all annoying pricks who don't respect anyone's privacy or personal thoughts. Honestly, they're more like acquaintances than they are friends, "Ramona responded as she put her hair up in a low ponytail, "Though now that you mentioned it, I would indeed like to go outside and get some fresh air, that is if you wouldn't mind joining me?"

"I-I would like to accept your request, b-but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go outside, especially considering that the Crystal Gems are probably looking for me," Spinel clinged onto a pillow, "They'll probably force me to go back to Homeworld, or maybe they'll banish me from the town....or worse..."

"Don't worry, Spinel, they won't take you away from me, besides I already came up with a brilliant plan," Ramona-Elizabeth said as she comforted the fuchsia-haired gem, "I just so happen to have a lot of clothes, plus I'm an excellent manipulator: which now that I thought about that really isn't a good personality trait, so I'm sure we can get away with this, and if Steven and the gems just so happens to find out your identity, then I already have a backup plan; one involving bloodshed, the other I plan on keeping to myself."

Spinel flinched as soon as Ramona mentioned "bloodshed." She did not know that Ramona was the aggressive type, especially in these types of situations. Spinel wondered if this person who she calls her "Best Friend" is even an actual human. Guess only time would tell, though Spinel wouldn't judge if Ramona turned out to not be a human, just hurt that she didn't tell her in the first place.

"O-Okay, I guess we'll try this plan out, but no bloodshed," Spinel got up and put the pillow down. "I don't want anyone getting hurt, or worse off.....dead."

Ramona-Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, have it your way, but if things go south then it's all over."

Spinel hugged the chestnut-haired female. She was indeed grateful that Ramona took her idea into consideration. It's the first time that anyone's ever done that before in her life, well asides from back when she recommended a solution to Stevens problem with getting everyones memories back, though that was just out of sheer desperation to fit in and not get left behind. Spinel finally feels like she's accepted, for now at least.

"Are you sure this is going to work out?" Spinel asked as she walks around in her brand new disguise, which mostly consists of a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a long sleeved black shirt, and her hair down.

Ramona shrugged as she tried to cover up Spinels tear marks with pink foundation she just so happened to have kept from last years anime convention she and Steven went to, "I'm sure you'll be just fine, well if nobody notices you."

Spinel looked at herself in the mirror, noticing that her tear marks and eye bags were successfully hidden, "I'm pretty sure they won't find out that easily, besides I look almost unrecognizable."

"You sure do, Spinny, you sure do," Ramona said as she put up her makeup bag. Why does she have one? Nobody will ever know.

"Really?" Spinel asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Mhm, besides I have a couple of errands to run, after that we're free to do whatever you like," Ramona responded to the pink gem as she grabbed her purse.

"Okie dokie!" Spinel responded back as she bounced around like a little kid.

"Okay then, lets get going now," Ramona said as she opened the door, letting Spinel go out before her.

-

Ramona and Spinel would walk around Beach City, getting the errands done beforehand. The two would admire the nature and life that surrounded them. There was no gem invasions, no hatred, no discrimination, it was oddly enough peaceful. The feeling felt quite foreign for Ramona-Elizabeth. Sure she enjoyed this moment and all, but it just felt off to her. Ramona quickly shrugged that feeling off, despite her guts telling her to take Spinel and go back to the apartment. Ramona made a promise to at least let Spinel see some of Earth, and a promise Ramona would never break.

The two would eventually arrive at Funland, Spinels excitement growing more visibly by the second. The d-human and gem duo would go around and play a variety of games, often winning prizes such as the occasional stuffed animal and grabbing some cotton candy, which Spinel quickly grew to enjoy. They would later stop at the Fry Shack, grabbing some fries and sitting on a bench on the boardwalk, enjoying the life that surrounded them.

Eventually the two would decide to head home after a while, ready to end the day by going to bed. On the way home, the two managed to catch the eye of Steven Universe himself. Steven didn't expect to see Ramona-Elizabeth out in public outside of work and grocery shopping, more so or less with another person beside her. Steven knew Ramona was a lesbian, she made it very obvious throughout the years he has known her, but he didn't expect for her to find a girlfriend, more so or less a girl that looked somewhat familiar to him.

Steven would walk towards them, wanting to have a quick conversation with the two. Steven would quickly recognize that the person beside Ramona was not even a human, but a certain fuchsia colored gem that he has met previously before Ramona came back.

Steven was shocked that Ramona even knew Spinel. So many thoughts were going through his head, but this one question still remained: Why didn't she tell him that she knew were Spinel was at, more so or less why she was with her? Steven only had one option to find out the answer to his main question.

"Hey, Ramona, Spinel."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ramona, Spinel."

Ramona-Elizabeth and Spinel turned around once their names were mentioned, coming face to face with one Steven Cutiepie Quartz-Diamond Demayo Universe. Spinel had a terrified look on her face, whereas Ramona was busy mentally planning a murder.

"Oh hey, Steven, long time no see,” Ramona smiled at him, trying to distract him from his thoughts on the situation at hand. Unfortunately for her, Steven isn't buying the act.

"Oh, cut the crap, Ramona! How long have you been hiding Spinel?" Steven was getting very impatient. He needed answers, now, and Ramona-Elizabeth wasn't going to give them to him. If this keeps up, he's going to have no choice but to take Spinel and run, rather she likes it or not.

Ramona-Elizabeth is not someone you should fuck with. Steven learned that the hard way after she broke Kevins jaw with a single punch after he tried to grope her ass on the boardwalk one day when she was walking home from work. Why on earth Spinel would be hanging/hiding out with her is beyond him. All Steven knew is that he needed to get Spinel back to Homeworld and figure out what to do with Ramona later.

"Well, Steven, like I've previously mentioned this before: My personal life is none of your fucking business,” Ramona-Elizabeth said in a very stern tone. She wasn't giving up that easily, that Steven could tell just by looking at her posture; Cautious and Alarmed.

"I didn't ask about your personal life, Jones, I don't care about that stuff, I'm asking you; Why did you hide Spinel away from her family, friends?" Steven looked directly into Ramonas eyes, taking note that she was getting more and more irritated as the seconds go by. He also took note that Spinel was hiding behind the taller of the two, must've shrunk down a bit to make herself appear smaller so that he doesn't notice her presence.

Ramona-Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. God, this brat was getting more and more annoying each second she's with him. As much as she would love to beat the ever-loving shit out of him, she must remain calm and collected, just to make sure that she didn't scare the smaller of the two away, “Steven, it's none of your fucking business as to why Spinel is here with me. all you need to know is what she is safe and sound, no strings attached."

"Ramona, I am dead serious. If the Diamonds find out that Spinel has fled to Earth and is currently residing with you, they will probably murder you and lock Spinel up in the tower for the rest of her days!" Steven yelled at her in frustration.

Spinel flinched at the mention of both the Diamonds and the tower. She didn't want to go back to Homeworld or get locked up in the tower again, and she sure as hell didn't want to leave her new best friend. Spinel felt safe with Ramona-Elizabeth, even if she isn't exactly the best person in the world, but then again who isn't?

"Like I've previously said before: I don't give two shits about war tyrants that "changed" their ways, nor do I give two shits about your precious gems. Spinel, over here, I've only known for two weeks, and in those two weeks I've learned more things about her than you ever had in the time that you've known her, and I sure as hell ain't letting you take her back there to that fucking hell hole! Over my dead body!" Ramona made sure to look behind her to see if Spinel was still there. The smaller of the two was, but she looked terrified of the situation that is unfolding right in front of her.

Steven letted out a frustrated sigh. God, were these two idiots dumb. They clearly don't know the full extent as to what the Diamonds would do to them, well Spinel might have an idea, but Ramona sure as hell doesn't, "Well then, maybe we should let Spinel decide where she would like to go, then."

"I think that would be wise of us to do," Ramona responded, calming down a bit, before calling her name, "Spinel?"


	8. Chapter 8

Spinel quickly ran away from Ramona-Elizabeth and Steven, hoping they didn't notice that she left them both behind. She didn't want for Steven to notice her, she didn't want to go back to the Diamonds, she didn't want to be locked back in the tower again, waiting for somebody to rescue her. Spinel just wanted to be left alone on Earth with her new friend, attempt to make a nice and easy recovery from her past experiences, maybe even ask her new best friend out on this thing humans call a 'date.'

Unfortunately, Spinel couldn't even accomplish any of those things now that Steven had found her. She knew that if she didn't ran, Steven would've forced her to go back to Homeworld, probably even hurting Ramona-Elizabeth in the process. Spinel just couldn't let another person that she cared about get hurt. She already hurt Pink Pearl when she had left Homeworld for Earth, she's already hurt the Diamonds' feelings too many times to count, she wasn't about to let another person she cared about get hurt for her actions.

She might have just ruined both her friendships at once because she ran away from her problems, but Spinel isn't exactly the best when it comes to fixing things. She's great at fucking up, though that's just how life works out for her. Unfortunately, she ruined her chances at friendship by running away from her problems, yet again, just because she doesn't have enough strength to tell the Diamonds that she didn't want to live with them on Homeworld anymore.

Steven, on the other hand, is a complete douche bag, especially now with trying to force her back into an abusive household. Yes, Spinel knows that she's a danger to society, yes she knows that she almost tried to kill him, his planet, and his friends/family, and yes she knew that running away from her problems wasn't going to fix anything, it was just going to gradually make things worse for herself, Ramona, and the people around her.

Spinel knew that none of this would've happened if she had stayed back in the garden, none of this would've happened if she would've stayed back on Homeworld, none of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been created in the first place. Unfortunately, here she is now, in some strange and foreign location on the outskirts of Delmarva, trying to find a place to hide from Steven, Ramona-Elizabeth, and the Crystal Gems. She just needed some space to clear her head, try and figure out what she was going to do next, and maybe, just maybe she could try and live a normal life, hopefully with Ramona-Elizabeth by her side.

Ah, a fool could only hope for so much.

-

"Spinel?!?" Ramona freaked out, looking all over the place for the small gem.

"Well great, now we lost her," Steven let out a frustrated sigh, "This is all your fault, Ramona."

Ramona had to restrain herself from showing her true self and punching that diamond-human hybrid right in the jaw.

'How dare he accuse me of making Spinel leave!!? He isn't exactly all so innocent either!'

"How is this exactly my fault, Steven? You were the one who was trying to pressure Spinel into going back to a place she doesn't feel safe at. Don't play the victim here, Universe, because you aren't exactly a saint either!" Ramona reprimanded him, trying her best to remain both calm and collected, "I've been nothing but kind and supportive of Spinel, hell I offered to help her find a therapist and pay for her medication for fuck sakes!"

Steven tried his best to keep his composure, but unfortunately his emotions have completely taken over at this point, "You don't know the Diamonds like I do, Ramona! They are genocidal war tyrants who won't hesitate to throw a hissy fit if things don't go out their way! You know nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, about the current situation at hand! You should be grateful that I've at least agreed with you on letting Spinel make her own decision here!"

"You are not her fucking owner!" Ramona yelled at him, "You think that I don't know what the hell is going on here? Well, news flash, asshole, I know more than you do, and I haven't even been in her life that long!"

"You are a horrible person, Ramona!" Steven responded, "You're mentally unstable, you can't even make friends without pushing them away, you also have horrible anger issues, you've probably abused Spinel as well, judging by the bandages on her arms, hell you've probably manipulated Spinel to the point where she's afraid to speak up!"

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who was forcing her to do what I want, thank you very much. As for the abuse part, I'm nothing like my parents, unlike you who is Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond reincarnated," Ramona smirked, taking notice that she had managed to get under Stevens skin, "What's the matter, Universe? Did I strike a nerve there, sweetheart? Would you like me to get you a bag of ice to put on that freshly opened wound?"

As soon as Ramona-Elizabeth made that comment, Steven tackled her to the ground, throwing punch after punch in her direction. Ramona managed to evade the majority of his attack, using her powers to fling him back into the ocean.

'Screw this shit, I need to find Spinel.' Ramona thought for a second before a shield went flying in her direction, knocking her over.

There he was, Steven Cutiepie Quartz-Diamond Demayo Universe, in all his glory, all buffed up and covered head to toe in pink. Ramona noted that this must've been some sort of new power he unlocked. Nonetheless, he was going to get his ass handed to him, regardless if she would have to use the full extent of her powers or not.

Attack after attack, Stevens wraith was endless. Ramona did her best to evade, but due to the fact that she had been out of fighting game for too long, she ended up taking a bit of damage. Thankfully, she could heal herself, but unfortunately if she uses too much of her power, she would end up getting corrupted, and thus she would end up having her body being taken over by the merciless goddess of Hate herself. How unfortunate for her.

Ramona quickly devised a plan, though said plan would have to involve causing some chaos. She quickly ran away from her attacker, making sure to use her power to destroy a couple of buildings, covering up her tracks in the process. Steven had the upper hand here, she knew this, but he had clearly underestimated her intelligence.

Once Steven managed to catch up to her, Ramona snuck up behind him and chi-blocked him, rendering most of his powers useless. Steven went down right after, his skin flickering from normal to pink. Ramona used this opportunity to make a run for it, hoping that she would run into Spinel somewhere, and maybe, just maybe the two could find a way out of this mess.

'Only one way to find out.'


	9. Chapter 9

If Ramona knew anything about running away, it's that you got to make sure you're on the outskirts of a city or town and find an abandon building to sleep inside for the night. Of course you would have to worry about the occasional drug addict, but not sleeping out on the streets every night would be the worser of two evils. Knowing Spinel, she wants to get away from all signs of civilization in general, so she most likely fled near the outskirts of Delmarva.

Ramona-Elizabeth was in some pretty deep shit. She chi-blocked the leader of the Crystal Gems, most likely angering them all in one go, Steven knew that Spinel was here somewheres in the city, and Ramona didn't know where the hell she was at. Finding Spinel and leaving Beach City is Ramona's top priority right now, and there was no way in hell Mr. Universe and his band of goody two shoes are getting in her way.

Once Ramona finds Spinel, well if she does, then she'll figure things out from there.

-

Spinel deadass knew she was in trouble. She disobeyed a Diamonds orders, ran away from her problems, and now she most likely has the entirety of the Crystal Gems plus Ramona-Elizabeth high on her tail. If this day couldn't get any worse, she's most likely going to have to replace her bandages soon.

Damn, who knew gems could bleed so badly? Spinel didn't, but then again she wasn't a normal gem by any means. If so, then maybe she would've done her job correctly all those years ago.

A las, she can't look back on her past mistakes now. Spinel's moved on from Pink, and if she has to move on from Ramona, then so be it.

Spinel slid her way under an abandoned houses' door with her powers. Sometimes flexibility does come in handy, especially when you're just fucking around while fighting a group of gems/people and breaking into people's homes. Spinel took a look at her surroundings and sighed.

It's quite unfortunate that things had turned out this way for her. If only she had declined the Diamonds' offer to live in their palace, none of this wouldn't have happened. She would've been able to live a semi-peaceful life and maybe...just maybe she could've still became friends with Ramona-Elizabeth, or maybe even more than just friends....Yes..best friends.

Spinel smiled at the thought of seeing her friend again, but nows not the time nor the place to have any contact with her. She had the Crystal Gems and all of Homeworld to be worried about.

Eventually nighttime fell across the city, Spinel curled up into a tight little ball on the floor trying to keep warm (even if she didn't have to worry about ever getting cold). She missed Ramona quite a lot.

Even though Ramona-Elizabeth's a bit stern with her, Spinel knows she means well. At least the one person who she considers to be a friend hasn't locked her away yet or has tried to force her into doing something she didn't want to do. Spinel just chalked it up to her not wanting to repeat past mistakes she had made before coming to Beach City.

Eventually, Spinel decided to try and sleep, even though she didn't necessarily need it. She knew that tomorrow would be a long day and that she needed to make her way out of Beach City now before the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds, or Ramona-Elizabeth finds her. This may be a hard and difficult task, but Spinel is determined to escape and live her life as a free gem.

But unfortunately, things don't always work out in the upside down-heart gems favor...


	10. Chapter 10

It was daytime yet again and Spinel was no wheres to be found. Steven and his friends searched all over the city for her, running into Ramona-Elizabeth on the way whom they reluctantly captured for answers. As soon as dusk hit, Steven went back to the temple and into their man-made prison area where Ramona-Elizabeth was kept.

The frail, chestnut haired girl was surely a sight to be seen in Steven's eyes. She was able to outsmart and outmaneuver him until she ran out of stamina due to either the lack of sleep or food deprivation.

Ramona-Elizabeth has always looked a bit malnourished to Steven. Even as a kid when he saw her pick up trash around the city she looked too underweight for the average teenager. Steven always just assumed that she had a high metabolism or she was anorexic, but to his surprise she was just an average teenager...until she somehow managed to make it to where he couldn't temporarily use his powers.

Chi-blocking is what it was called; an ancient form of Dim Mak used to prevent a person from using their powers or rendering the muscles useless. Where on earth did she learn how to do such a feat is beyond Steven's knowledge.

Ramona-Elizabeth smirked as Steven sat down in a chair outside her prison, crossing his arms as he stared down at the sixteen year old. Steven was desperate for answers now as to where Spinel is, and Ramona-Elizabeth is going to tell him exactly what he needed to know.

"Where's Spinel?" Steven asked the pale girl in a stern tone.

Ramona shrugged her shoulders, "Well I don't know how to answer your question, Steven. I was out looking for her when you and your merry band of assholes took me against my will and threw me in here!"

Steven sighed before asking her again, "Where's Spinel?"

Ramona-Elizabeth smirked, "Up your tiny asshole.”

"This is not a joke, Ramona!" Steven's skin turned bright pink, "This is a matter of finding Spinel, your friend! My friend!"

"Well if you truly did consider Spinel to be 'your friend,' then you would've listened to her and not force her to go back to a place she doesn't want to go back to. For someone whose notoriously known for being an understanding person, you really don't respect anyone else's opinions that aren't your own," Ramona-Elizabeth responded before focusing her gaze onto the wall in front of her, "She's been hiding out with me these past couple of months fearing for her life because of you and the Diamonds. Honestly, I can see why she doesn't want to be found; you don't give her much of a choice on what she wants to do with her life."

Steven's eyebrow was raised, "What did me and the Diamonds do to her?"

"Hm...I really don't know why she's afraid of you. Perhaps it could be some pretty bad dreams she's been having lately of you taking her away from me or maybe it's because you tried to force her to go back to her abusers," Ramona-Elizabeth's gaze was back onto him, "As a person who originally came from an abusive household in a distant universe, I do recognize all the signs of someone who is being abused. I guess from what I've heard about how the Diamonds mistreated Pink, they could've been doing the same to Spinel."

Steven's pink hue died down a bit as he suddenly came to the realization of what the Diamonds were doing to Spinel, "So...that's why she left Homeworld?"

Ramona-Elizabeth nodded, "If you somehow manage to find Spinel, don't force her back to Homeworld, instead get her checked into a therapist and let her stay with me for a bit. She feels more comfortable in my presence than she does in yours or anyone else's."

"I am so sorry for not realizing this anytime sooner!" Steven said in a sincere tone as he gripped onto his pants tightly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Steven, Spinel is. If you're going to find her, then you're going to have to require my help," Ramona-Elizabeth stood up and dusted her pants off.

Steven sighed, "Fine, let me.."

Ramona-Elizabeth teleported out of her prison, smirking, "Remember; I'm not from here. I came from another world to yours due to a freak accident involving me and some girls I was fighting in a serious battle. I originally was planning on taking over this world and claiming it as my own, but I decided not to due to being both gravely injured and mentally unstable at the time. It's been three years now, I like living here as just a normal human without the uncontrollable and deadly powers. I really don't want to go back to my world and be forced back into the horrible life I lived with abusive parents, living with my workaholic godfather, and fighting heroes on a near to daily basis."

"Well, it would be hypocritical of me to refuse your request to stay here on earth, or well my world. I guess you can stay here, but on one condition; help me find Spinel," Steven said as the girl nodded.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a request. I was going to help find her regardless of what you had to say. Come along now, Steven, we mustn't waste anymore time. If we're going to find Spinel, you and me are going to have to search the most unlikeliest of places," Ramona-Elizabeth extended her hand to Steven, "Are you with me?"

Steven nodded as he grabbed her hand, "Yeah!"

Ramona-Elizabeth smiled a bit, "Come on, let's go find Spinel!"

-

Spinel's legs were aching as she walked along the edge of the forest, debating on rather or not she wants to run in or not. She's tired, sore, and in need of a bath. All Spinel wanted was to live on Earth with Ramona-Elizabeth and be with her, either as a roommate or a lover.

All Spinel felt before she met her was loneliness. Even when she used to 'live' with the Diamonds she felt loneliness. Wherever she was before arriving here on Earth she felt loneliness.

It would've been nice if she had gotten shattered all those years ago. She would've been spared the heartbreak, misery, and loneliness herself continues to experience everyday since she first became Pink's playmate.

Pink Diamond was a pretty amazing gem, Spinel will admit, but she also had her own flaws. She was very critical of everything Spinel did or said, expected Spinel to be....maybe she wasn't all that great either as she once thought she was.

Spinel sat down and curled up into a little ball. Unfortunately for her, Spinel gemstones were close to unbreakable, so she couldn't shatter herself even if she tried. Maybe in another life she could've been born as a different gem with a different role in life...just maybe....

Suddenly, Spinel heard someone call out her name. She looked up and saw Ramona-Elizabeth and Steven running towards her. Spinel quickly debated on rather or not she wanted to run away from them, but she decided against doing so. After all, she had about enough of running away from her problems; Spinel wanted to face them head on....hopefully with Ramona-Elizabeth by her side.

Ramona-Elizabeth rushed over towards her and wrapped her arms around the small gem, sighing in relief, "You're okay!"

Spinel chuckled a bit, "Sorry for making you worried about me........WHY IN THE HELL IS STEVEN UNIVERSE HERE?!? IS HE GOING TO.."

"No, I'm not going to force you to go back to Homeworld. It was wrong for me to even do such a thing in the first place and I apologize for that. I will personally talk to the Diamonds in the morning and explain to them everything that had happened and that you do not wish to come back to Homeworld," Steven said in a reassuring tone.

Spinel sighed, "Thanks."

"No problem," Steven responded as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, you two, lets go home."


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a couple of months since Spinel arrived back on Earth. Steven and the Diamonds' had a talk about how they treated Spinel during her stay, needless to say Spinel isn't welcomed back on Homeworld anytime soon. Ramona-Elizabeth had informed Steven a bit more about her world and more about her upbringing. Steven wanted to tear her parents a new one, but decided against that and instead invited her over for some tea and sandwiches while Spinel was in therapy.

Everything seemed to be going just fine for everyone, especially Spinel. Despite her love confession being politely rejected by Ramona-Elizabeth, Spinel is still determined to win her heart and be her girlfriend: after she gets better and is in the right place mentally as well as Ramona-Elizabeth herself adjusting to not having to keep her a secret from everyone.

Spinel stood out on the deck of the Gem Temple and sighed, stretching out her arms as her pastel blue dress flowed in the wind. Comparing to how she was nearly a year ago, Spinel seemed to be doing quite just living on Earth and being herself, instead of just a replacement for Pink. Everything seemed to be falling in place for the small, fuchsia haired gem.

Spinel turned around and came face to face with Steven's girlfriend, Connie Maheswaren, who was sporting a tank top and a pair of shorts. Connie smiled as she walked towards her, "How have you been holding up lately?"

"Oh, I've been doing quite fine. I'm still a bit sad that Ramona rejected me, but I'm sure she had her own personal reasons to do so," Spinel said as Connie rested her arm on the rail.

"Steven once proposed to me here on this very beach a while ago out of desperation to keep me in his life. I declined due to the fact that we were still kids and I didn't want to get married anytime soon. Thankfully, me and the gems were able to catch onto his issues sooner and were able to set him up with a therapist. At least he's doing fine though, so I guess that's really all that matters," Connie recounted a memory as she stared off into the sea before focusing her gaze back onto Spinel, "I'm glad that you were able to stay on Earth. I heard Steven had to fight tooth and nail with the Diamonds to get you to say here."

Spinel chuckled, "I'm banned from Homeworld for the rest of my existence. I guess that's better than nothing?"

Connie giggled a bit, "Don't worry, you're not the only one whose been banned. I gotten myself banned for telling White off for mistreating you during your stay. Amethyst gave me a high five after the call ended and Steven bursted out into a fit of laughter. Oh well, I guess I'm not missing out on nothing."

"You really aren't," Spinel told her.

"Welp, I really should be going now. I got a date at five, duel enrollment classes to prepare for, and a swordsmanship lesson with Pearl tomorrow at three," Connie said as she walked towards the door, turning around and smiling, "I'll see you soon?"

Spinel nodded, "Soon."

"Goodbye, Spinel!" Connie yelled as she ran down the staircase and outside the door.

Spinel waved, "Goodbye, Connie! Oh, tell Steven he can kiss my ass for that prank he pulled yesterday!"

"Will do!" Connie responded as she ran towards the boardwalk.

-

Ramona-Elizabeth took her eyepatch off and stared at herself in the mirror. She placed her hand onto the scarred, blind eye and sighed at the memory of her own mother ripping her eye out and permanently leaving her without an eye in its socket. Ramona was quite hesitant to reveal this side of her to everyone, especially her roommate, Spinel.

Ramona-Elizabeth blushed slightly at the mention of Spinel. She had grew quite fond of the small gem over the last couple of months. Ramona genuinely felt safe and content around her, and she's quite happy that she had finally found someone to live with for the rest of her pitiful, immortal existence.

Ramona recounted the time where she once had two pointy red demon horns and a tail to go along with it, threatening her enemies with her sheer power and presence. Now she's been reduced to just her frail, sickly skinny body and her immortality she had gained from being a half demon-human hybrid.

She had informed Spinel of her heritage and powers after she and Steven found her on their way back to the Gem Temple a few months ago. Spinel took the news pretty well, considering that she sort of known for the last couple of weeks she had been staying with her. Thankfully, nothing really has changed between the two...asides from a failed love confession on Spinel's end. Ramona-Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure if she's ready to commit to a relationship yet, but there is one thing she knows deep down inside that is true; she has a crush on her roommate, and has been falling for her since Spinel accepted her and her heritage with open arms.

Ramona lifted a pair of scissors and sighed. It was finally time for her to relinquish herself of her past and star anew. After all, it was about time she had given herself a proper haircut that isn't shaggy or covering her scarred eye.

Snip by snip Ramona-Elizabeth cut. She had a perfect haircut envisioned in her mind and she was determined to get it right. Eventually, she was left with short, slightly curly hair that went down to her shoulders. 

After a nice hot shower and a relaxing cup of tea, Ramona heard her apartment door open. Her roommate, Spinel, wearing a pastel blue dress with white sandals came in through the door, closing and locking it behind her with the room key.

Spinel blushed slightly at her hair, "You chopped your hair off!"

Ramona-Elizabeth blushed a bit, "Yeah..."

Spinel walked over and took a strand into her hand, touching it, "You look absolutely adorable!"

"Thanks," Ramona responded before sitting down onto her bed, "So, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine! I ran into Connie, we chatted for a bit, my therapy appointment went along smoothly, took a walk around the city and," Spinel pulled a bouquet of flowers out from her gemstone, "bought you some flowers."

Ramona-Elizabeth blushed as she accepted the bouquet, "T-Than—ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT AGAIN?!?"

Spinel's face turned red, "O-OH I WASN'T! I JUST WANTED TO GET YOU SOMETHING SINCE YOU WERE SO KIND TO ME FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS!"

"Well...I mean...that's pretty thoughtful of you to do so..." Ramona blushed a bit, "You're a good gi-I MEAN FRIEND! BEST FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND, SPINEL!"

Spinel chuckled a bit, "Were you about to call me your 'girlfriend'?"

"Well I mean....I would love to be with you, Spinel, but I don't want to get in the way of your recovery," Ramona responded, fiddling with her fingers as she held onto the bouquet, "Besides, the last time you asked me out....you did it in front of everyone in the Gem Temple after you came back from your first therapy session."

"I get that I messed up and all, but I just want to make sure that you're okay with being just more than friends?" Spinel asked the chestnut haired female.

Ramona-Elizabeth nodded, "Well then, if you're going to properly ask me out, just go ahead and do so. I'm ready!"

Spinel placed a hand on her cheek and sighed, "Is it okay if I can kiss you?"

Ramona-Elizabeth nodded. Ramona placed her hand on top of Spinel's as the two lean in to kiss. Eventually their lips meet and they kissed for a bit before stopping.

Spinel looked at Ramona-Elizabeth and smiled, "Ramona-Elizabeth Marie Jones, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Ramona-Elizabeth smiled, "Mhm, I would like to be your girlfriend, but there's a twist."

Spinel rose an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Take me out on a date fist, then we can publicly announce to everyone that we're dating. Whoever doesn't like us being together will have to deal with me and my fists," Ramona-Elizabeth said as she cracked her knuckles, "I mastered the art of chi-blocking and I have the power of God and lesbian on my side!"

"So you are a lesbian? I deadass knew it all along!" Spinel chuckled a bit, "Yes, I will take you out on a date. Tomorrow night after your shift?"

"Sounds better than going home and watching cartoons while eating Kraft mac n' cheese on the couch," Ramona-Elizabeth said as she given her now girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Spinel smiled as she walked over to her bed and shapeshifted herself into a pair of pajamas, "Welp, I'm off to bed! Goodnight, Ramona!"

Ramona chuckled a bit, "Goodnight, my best friend, Spinel."


End file.
